


It’s All Connected

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Sometimes Sam and Dean missed life on the road. Not often, but sometimes.





	It’s All Connected

Sam’s favorite shampoo was sitting in the motel shower. He used it unthinkingly but was later glad that he’d thought to pack it. The goop that octoparrot released when he’d shot it was as sticky as it had been luminous yellow.

“You’re looking less gross.” Dean offered Sam a beer.

“I had to wash my hair like six times. Why did that thing even have udders?”

Dean shrugged. “Got me.”

“That better be the last of them.”

When it came time to sleep he put on an undershirt and a pair of sleep pants he didn’t remember packing. They’d been in such a hurry to get to the town though he wasn’t really sure what he had packed beyond his suit and guns.

The next day they battled a fishapuss and it was Dean’s turn to be slathered liberally in goop. Sam had been sure to run to the side soon as Dean managed to lodge the harpoon (made of a sharpened chopstick due to the creature’s size) into the creature’s chest – right between the ribs, just as they’d been taught.

Dean had insisted on walking back to the motel, all six miles away, refusing to mess up Baby’s interior with his stink. By the time he arrived back the goop had hardened on his skin and his movements were stiff.

“I might need a jackhammer to get this crap off,” Dean sneered brushing past Sam who was doing his best not to laugh

He headed straight into the shower and once the bathroom door was shut, Sam let himself laugh until he was in tears. If he’d laughed in Dean’s face chances were his brother would have just hugged him to share the icky joy.

“That body oil stuff you have worked pretty good for getting it off,” Dean let Sam know as he chowed down on the cheeseburger Sam had picked up for him while he was showering.

“Body oil?”

“You know,” Dean frowned. “The amber stuff in the yellow bottle?”

Sam did know what that was but, “I never packed that. I mean, I own it, but it’s back at the bunker.”

Dean threw the bottle outside and put two shots in it. The liquid leaked out innocently into the dirt, iridescent in the sunlight.

Sam looked around them.

“We just fired a gun. Why is no one coming out to check what happened?”

Part of him thought he should tell Dean about the shampoo too. But that stuff was expensive and Sam thought he maybe might have packed it himself. It was hard to tell. Same with the clothes he’d worn to bed.

“Maybe they’re too busy screwing to care about a couple of gunshots? Let’s face it, Sam, this isn’t exactly a place of good repute.”

They hunted through the motel room to see if anything else had mysteriously popped up. Dean found a few of his favorite sweaters in a draw he yanked out and threw on a pile on the bed.

“Where’s the matches?” Dean asked.

Sam frowned. “You’re really going to burn them? But you love that gray one!”

The hard look in Dean’s eyes softened slightly. “I don’t wanna, but they aren’t meant to be here. Who knows what’s gone on.”

“Isn’t it more likely it is the room than the objects themselves? Don’t you get a weird vibe about this place?”

They threw their stuff in Baby’s trunk and hauled ass out of there, hoping no more weird hybrid creatures popped up again and needed their attention. Dean had been super eager to take up this particular hunt, but their stuff appearing in the room was too worrisome. They needed to get back to the bunker to check it out.

Dean parked up and breathed a sigh of relief to be home. It was his home, and Sam’s reticence towards that label was his own thing to deal with.

“I’m going to check the tire pressure,” Dean let Sam know as he slid out the car.

Sam huffed. There was always something that needed checking the moment they got back, conveniently letting Dean escape from having to unpack the car.

Sam made it to his bedroom, opened the door, and immediately let drop the armful of things he’d been carrying. He turned on his heel and fled back to the garage.

“DEAN! DEAN!” Sam started shouting as he ran. “Dean!” he tried again more firmly, entering the garage.

“Yeah?” Dean gave no outwards sign of concern as he continued texting whoever he was texting.

“My room!”

Dean frowned and looked up. When he saw how flustered Sam looked he straightened his posture and started striding towards him. 

“What?”

“It’s! I… I don’t understand it!”

“Use your words, Sammy.”

“It’ll just be easier if I show you, come on.”

They both started fast walking towards Sam’s room.

Dean cautiously pushed open the door.

“What the fuck…”

“Told you!”

Sam’s bedroom had been replaced with their motel room. The one they’d left and driven four hours to get away from. With its dinosaur wallpaper and fuzzy yellow carpet that hummed softly if you stood on it with bare feet. The place even had the same smell of lemonade and chalk that made Dean sneeze. 

Dean sprinted over to his own bedroom and flung the door open. “My room’s fine!” he shouted back at Sam.

“Well good for you!” Sam scowled. “What the fuck is going on, Dean?”

Most people believe that the largest living thing on Earth is an _Armillaria ostoyae_ , or honey fungus, found in the Blue Mountains, Oregon. It is thought to stretch up to 3.5 miles underground. For years no one knew that the mushrooms of that type in the area were all connected through an intricate and enormous root system. The organism is so strong it can kill off trees, as well as freak the fuck out of people who learn about it.

Most people though didn’t know about a particular underground bunker, located in Lebanon, Kansas. Its roots spread for thousands of miles and went further every year. A fact that Sam and Dean would not learn about for a few more years yet.

Bunker listened in intently as Sam and Dean went through possibilities for why a motel room had appeared in Sam’s bedroom. Of most importance was how the larger motel room had appeared in the smaller space. Bunker winced. It hadn’t meant to bring the motel room here.

Bunker felt the door being shut again as Sam and Dean talked about nailing it shut and warding the room until they had an answer.

“I’m sorry, my love,” Bunker thought at Creepy Motel Room, “I’ll have to send you back now.”

“But, but I love you!” Creepy Motel Room pleaded.

“You’ve been inside me now, the ritual is complete. We are one,” Bunker assured Creepy Motel Room. “We are connected, forever and always.”

“Will I be able to visit again soon?”

“A part of you will always be here, just as a part of me will always be with you.”

Creepy Motel Room shivered in delight and slipped away happy.

Bunker had been empty and so lonely for so many years before Sam and Dean appeared.

It started to put out feelers, fine, untraceable tendrils of magic. Whenever it found a building it connected with it. The buildings would then exchange presents. Bunker always made sure to send dust out (well, it had to find a way to keep clean when the humans deserted!) and often got back in return objects like books, socks, and phone chargers, or more commonly, emotions and views outside of its own location. It was in this fashion Bunker could keep up with all the latest trends. (Bunker was not a big fan of those large glass and steel skyscrapers but understood tastes changed.)

This time though, Bunker had messed up and thought it could use its connection with Creepy Motel to help out Sam and Dean. How was Bunker to know they’d be freaked out? They dealt with far weirder situations.

Sam and Dean finished going through their books a few hours later and were frustrated at finding no answers. Cautiously they reopened Sam’s bedroom door to see if there were any clues.

“It’s… back to normal?”

The guys looked at each other and slowly walked into the room.

“Everything look the same?” Dean asked.

Sam looked around.

“Yeah, I guess?”

“If this is some spell that’s being used, anyone could use it to enter this place at any time. We need to up our warding.”

As they could find nothing more amiss they put up stronger spells, more protective warding, more of anything and everything they could.

Bunker hummed happily at the new decoration. It was effective, but only so long as Bunker allowed it to be. One day things might change, but for now, Bunker was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the author notes here have a hug and a hot towel because yikes. Yikes. Congratulations for making it through another beautiful coldesthits fic!
> 
> The theme for the month was creepy motel [here](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/172752216270/the-sleepy-hollow-motel-april-prompt-posting)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) or [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/) for my personal blog.


End file.
